villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Savage (How to Train Your Dragon)
Savage, also known as Savage the Staunch, is a major villain in the Dreamworks' Dragons series, serving as one of the two secondary antagonists of Riders of Berk (along with Mildew), as well as for Defenders of Berk (along with Screaming Death) and the secondary antagonist of Race to the Edge. He was the former lieutenant of Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged. He is voiced by . History Savage first appears in "Alvin and the Outcast", where he tells Alvin to retreat. He also appears by closing the door to the Outcast Hall. He was with Alvin during his quest to get Hiccup and when he smashes through Stoick's house and when he goes to the beach. When Alvin holds the village as hostages, he was with Alvin that time and threw Astrid that time. Then he stands next to Hiccup when the latter gets captured, but he is easily defeated. Later he appears in "Heather Report, Part 1", he was sent by Alvin to get information from Heather, who tells him about the book of dragons. In the end, he fights the Dragon Riders to get the book. In the second part, he fights a wild gronckle to get the book of dragons and later follows Alvin, as usual. Then he ends up being catapulted by Alvin while battling the Hooligans. He then knocked Astrid off Stormfly, but hits a tree branch, and falls down when it breaks. In the end, Alvin tells him that he needs the boy, not the book. In "Defiant One", Savage plays a major role. While patroling the island, he found Hiccup's satchel, which was foolishely left behind by Snotlout, who was crash-landed with Hiccup. He brings it to Alvin who orders them to search the island. He interrogates and intimidates Hiccup, but Snotlout and Toothless try to save him. He was then accompanied by two troops and was temporarily stung by Snotlout as he whacks him in the face with the connecting rod. After recovering he charges at the latter but is knocked down by Toothless by using a small plasma blast. After catching his breath, but as soon as he considered to battle again, they stand angrily in front of him. In "We are Family, Part 1", Savage blows a horn to mimic the Night Fury sound to lure Hiccup and Toothless. After capturing him, he, Mildew and Alvin set sail for Outcast Island. In the continuation, he takes Hiccup to the dragon pens. After Alvin mocks Hiccup, he laughs thinking it was a joke but Alvin hits him in the head. After recovering, Alvin shouts at him saying, "No one thbinks you are funny, boy! Now keep moving!". Following Alvin's orders, he improves the cells using Hiccup's advice and shows them to him. He notes that Alvin will like to ride in Toothless' back. He then appears he and Alvin act to recapture Mildew. In "Live and Let Fly", Savage, Mildew and some other Outcast plant Whispering Death eggs beneath Berk during Alvin’s diversion. In "The Iron Gronckle", they check the Whispering Death eggs. Then they saw one of the eggs, which was larger than the others, which turned out to be the Screaming Death. They saw a tunnel above it and heard the roar and ran. Fishlegs and Hiccup try to shoot them down. Due to Meatlug’s temporary magnetism, Savage and the other lost their weapons and divert it back to the ship, causing it to sink. In "Worst of the Show", Savage and Mildew show Alvin the tunnels under Berk, to find the d ago s that hatched. Then he agrees with Mildew when Alvin says that he is not gonna kill him today. They follow the tunnels to the dragon academy and capture Meatlug. He saw Sneaky, Astrid’s terror in Alvin’s head. As he tries to get rid of it, he hits Alvin instead. They were defeated and drift back to Outcast Island. In "A View to the Skrill, Part 1", Savage briefly appears at the end when Alvin captures the Skrill. In the continuation, he asks Alvin, why he has to trust Dagur, while Alvin says that he will dispose him out of their sight, which Dagur also plans to do. After Alvin’s supposed death, he became Dagur’s lieutenant. In "When Smoke Gets to Your Eyes", Savage and Dagur attacked Berk after tricking Johann, or agreeing with Johann as he was behind everything, to give a Smokebreather’s nest. In "Cast Out, Part 1", Savage informs Dagur that the dragon root tests were successful and suggests them to plant it on Berk in the Dragon Training Academy. When the plan was u dermatologist, Savage tries to stop Stoick from opening the door but Alvin stopped him. Savage suggested on retreating but Dagur refused to leave Berk empty-handed so they took Stoick. In the continuation, Savage sent Dagur’s demands to Berk; that is Toothless for Stoick. During the Screaming Death’s attack, Savage flees and is presumably imprisoned. In "Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", after Dagur claims the Dragon Eye, Savage says he never seen anything like it before. However Dagur snaps at him due to interrupting his moment with the artifact. After he apologized, he tries to warn Dagur about the dragon riders who take it by surprise. Dagur blames him and attacked. In "Gine Gustav Gone", Savage supervises the Berserkers who were shifting supplies from the Reaper to Dagur’s fleet. Then he informed Dagur about Gustav’s capture. As Dagur became excited of capturing Hiccup or "The Girl" (Astrid), Savage asks which girls, as he is mistaken that Ruffnut is a boy. As Dagur and Gustav speak at the table, Savage listens from behind. Annoyed by Gustav, he tried to kill him but is stopped by Dagur. When they reach the island in Gustav’s map, Savage asks why he and the others had to stay behind while Dagur screams that he said so. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Dagur and Savage find Heather and try to capture her. Then he spots Windshear, causing Dagur to assault it. In its continuation, Savage and the others try to pull in Windshear, but Toothless fires a plasma blast on the winches. In "Team Astrid", Savage and Dagur made a diversion by attacking Berk so they can capture Dragon’s Edge, but thanks to the A-Team, they failed to. In "Edge of Disaster, Part 1", Savage asks what will he do with Rykernafter getting the Dragon Eye with Dagur saying that he will dispose him off his sight. In the continuation, Savage reports that there are many casualties during the attack. In "Midnight Scrum", Svage is one of the Vikings that seek to get the bounty Virgo placed on Hiccup. Somewhat, Savage managed to find Hiccup and took down Amos and Berthel, Hiccup’s previous hunters, by throwing them overboard and taking him to his ship. When Hiccup regains his consciousness, Savage explains that he is willing to take him to Viggo to earn some respect and get a huge amount of gold. While Hiccup negotiates that Berk will give him more gold, Savage says that he knew Viggo has Berk’s gold. However, Throk, Queen Mala’s Second-in-command rescues Hiccup, but was taken down by Krogan. Savage makes his final appearance in "Something Rotten in Berserker Island", as he tries to make a coup on Berserker Island by capturing Dagur in the ceremony and imprisoning him. Then he tells that he liked it when Dagur was evil and now he hates him. However, Savage gets defeated and is sent to prison. Appearance Savage carries a sword along with the upper part of a scabbard attached to it. He wears a black tunic. His shoulder pads have spikes on one side and a turtle shell on another. First, he had a goatee, which seemed to be off after escaping Outcast Island. Personality At first, Savage was a loyal lieutenant of Alvin the Treacherous, a viking who was exiled from Berk, and does everything his master told him to do. even though he is confused in some orders and asks questions to his masters wheter if its a right move or not, he won't hesitate to follow them. Savage even ultimately cares for his master as he and the other Outcasts were willing to battle Dagur, but he is very easily manipulated as he ends up following him. Following Dagur's escape, he even escapes his home also to join him. Following Dagur's redemption, he changed and became like him and had good manipulation skills as he manipulates some Bersekers to be with him on his coup for Berserker Island, changing him being a character for comedic relief into a game changer. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Outcast Category:Imprisoned Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper